ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Starbucks
June 26, 2011 |upright=1| | logo_caption = Starbucks logo | image = File:Starbucks Headquarters Seattle.jpg | image_size = 250px | image_alt = |upright=1.35| | image_caption = The Starbucks Center, Seattle. The company HQ, in the old Sears, Roebuck and Co. catalog distribution center building | type = Public | traded_as = |NASDAQ-100 Component |S&P 500 Component}} | foundation = Pike Place Market in Seattle, Washington, United States ( ) | founders = | hq_location = 2401 Utah Avenue South | hq_location_city = Seattle, Washington | hq_location_country = United States | num_locations = 22,551 shops | num_locations_year = Aug. 13, 2015 | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Howard Schultz Kevin Johnson | industry = Coffee shop | products = Tea [[Pastries]] Frappuccino beverages [[Smoothies]]}} | revenue = US$ 16.447 billion }} | revenue_year = 2014 | operating_income = US$ 3.081 billion | income_year = 2014 | net_income = US$ 2.068 billion | net_income_year = 2014 | assets = US$ 10.752 billion }} | assets_year = 2014 | equity = US$ 5.272 billion | equity_year = 2014 | num_employees = 191,000 | num_employees_year = 2014 | subsid = | homepage = }} Starbucks Corporation, doing business as Starbucks Coffee, is an American coffee company and coffeehouse chain based in Seattle, Washington. Starbucks is the largest coffeehouse company in the world ahead of UK rival Costa Coffee, with 22,551 stores in 65 countries and territories, including 12,739 in the United States, 1,868 in China, 1,395 in Canada, 1,117 in Japan and 830 in the United Kingdom. Starbucks locations serve hot and cold beverages, whole-bean coffee, microground instant coffee, espresso, caffe latte, full-leaf teas, pastries, and snacks. Most stores also sell pre-packaged food items, hot and cold sandwiches, and items such as mugs and tumblers. Starbucks Evenings locations also offer a variety of beers, wines, and appetizers after 4 p.m. Through the Starbucks Entertainment division and Hear Music brand, the company also markets books, music, and film. Some of the company's products are seasonal or specific to the locality of the store. Starbucks-brand coffee, ice cream and bottled cold coffee drinks are also sold at grocery stores. From Starbucks' founding in 1971 as a Seattle coffee bean roaster and retailer, the company has expanded rapidly. Between 1987 and 2007, Starbucks opened on average two new stores every day. Starbucks had been profitable as a local company in Seattle in the early 1980s but lost money on its late 1980s expansion into the Midwest and British Columbia. Its fortunes did not reverse until the fiscal year of 1989-1990, when it registered a small profit of $812,000. By the time it expanded into California in 1991 it had become trendy. The first store outside the United States or Canada opened in Tokyo in 1996, and overseas stores now constitute almost one third of Starbucks' stores. The company planned to open a net of 900 new stores outside of the United States in 2009, but has announced 300 store closures in the United States since 2008. References